The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical support for all projects. The areas of support include study[unreadable] design, data analysis, and joint development, with the Bioinformatics Core, of methods for data processing,[unreadable] quality control, data management and data retrieval. The existence of this Core assures a uniform plan of[unreadable] protocol design, data handling and statistical analysis. Furthermore, it assures that appropriate resources[unreadable] are available to all investigators.